elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower
A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower – książka autorstwa Bibenusa Geona występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Opowiada ona zabawną historię usłyszaną przez nowicjusza w Kryształowej Wieży. Treść Oryginał= A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower by Bibenus Geon This story was first told to me when I was a neonate, newly studying in the Crystal Tower of Sumurset. I was admiring the famous animal pens of the Tower when I was approached by an older student. The fellow who told me this tale seemed very trustworthy at first, but, as the reader will soon discover, the tale is very dubious indeed. Of course, I have told it since to other neonates of the Tower in the same spirit. I offer the following for your august consideration, gentle reader. Many, many years back, a talented but poor bard was passing through Sumurset, looking for work. He could sing, he could dance, he could act, but no one had any use for his performances. The poor bard was lugubrious, but he still visited the taverns and palaces, day after day, begging for a chance to showcase his talents. One day, dejected from more bad luck, he was approached by a tall elf in a long robe. A Magister of the Crystal Tower, in charge of the animal pens. The elf tells the bard of the white ape they made a cell for at the Tower, how it had died en route. There was a royal party from Firsthold visiting who had been promised a glimpse at the rare white ape. The Magister had a costume for the bard if he would deign to act out the part of the ape for the visitors. The bard had promised himself to take the first part that came his way, no matter how minor, so he agreed. The elf promised that the charade would last no longer than a fortnight, when the visitors left. For the first several days of the masquerade, the bard did nothing more than sit in the back of the pen. He was afraid to move and show the possible imperfections of the ape costume. In time, he became bored and began walking around. He suddenly noticed that the royal party was watching, fascinated. Happy that the ruse was working, he decided to enliven the act. Soon he had both a performance and a crowd. Instead of dancing a traditional elven jig, he would swing around the cell with every acrobatic trick he knew. Instead of singing a ballad, he would roar a roar he imagined a rare white ape might roar. The crowd loved it. The party outside his cell grew larger and larger every day. One day, he was performing for the crowd—his finest work to date. He swung himself round and round, roaring and bleating. His hand slipped and he went flying through the bar and into the cell next door, where a Snow Wolf was in residence. Hackling its back and growling, the Snow Wolf began to inch toward the bard. Seeing no other way out, the bard screamed, "Help! Help!" The Snow Wolf whispered, "Shut up or you'll get us all fired." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Podejrzana Historia z Kryształowej Wieży Autorstwa Bibenusa Geona Ta historia po raz pierwszy została mi opowiedziana, gdy byłem tylko podrostkiem, dopiero zaczynającym swe studia w Kryształowej Wieży Sumurset. Podziwiałem przesławny ogród zoologiczny Wieży, gdy podszedł do mnie starszy student. Kolega, który opowiedział mi tę historię, wydawał się z początku bardzo wiarygodny, ale, jak czytelnik wkrótce odkryje, opowieść jest w rzeczy samej bardzo wątpliwa. Oczywiście, opowiadałem ją wielokrotnie innym nowicjuszami Wieży w tym samym duchu. Oferuje, co następuje, dla twego czcigodnego rozważenia, uprzejmy czytelniku. Wiele, wiele lat temu, utalentowany, lecz biedny bard przejeżdżał wszerz Sumurset, poszukując zarobku. Potrafił śpiewać, potrafił tańczyć, potrafił odgrywać scenki, ale nikomu jego przedstawienia nie były do niczego potrzebne. Biedny bard był przygnębiony, ale wciąż odwiedzał tawerny i pałace, dzień po dniu błagając o szansę, by pokazać swe talenta. Jednego dnia, rozczarowany przez swój niefart, podszedł do niego wysoki elf w długim suknie. Magister Kryształowej Wież, nadzorujący zwierzęce zagrody. Elf powiedział bardowi o białej małpie, dla której zrobiono celę w Wieży i jak to zmarła ona w podróży do swej celi. Odbywać się miała wtedy królewska wizytacja z Pierwszej Twierdzy, której obiecano rzut oka na tę rzadką białą małpę. Magister trzymał kostium dla barda, jeśli on raczyłby odegrać rolę małpy gościom. Bard, obiecawszy sobie wsiąść pierwszą robotę, jaka mu się nadarzy, nieważne jak mizerna by nie była, przystał na propozycję. Elf obiecał, że szarada nie potrwa dłużej niż dwa tygodnie, kiedy to goście nie odjadą. Przez pierwsze kilka dni maskarady, bard nie robił nic więcej nad przesiadywanie z tyłu klatki. Bał się ruszyć i pokazać możliwe niedoskonałości kostiumu małpy. Po czasie znudził się i zaczął spacerować w kółku. Ujrzał przy tym, że królewska wizytacja go obserwowała, zafascynowana. Szczęśliwy, że podstęp się udał, zdecydował ożywić akt. Wkrótce miał i spektakl i widownię. Zamiast tańczyć tradycyjny elfi taniec, skakał po celi, pokazując każdą akrobatyczną sztuczkę, jaką znał. Zamiast śpiewać balladę, ryczał rykiem, jakim wyobrażał sobie, rzadka biała małpa by wydawała. Tłum to kochał. Widownia przy jego celi rosła większa i większa każdego dnia. Pewnego dna, odgrywał dla tłumu – jego najwspanialszy wyczyn w całej karierze. Bujnął się w salcie, rycząc i becząc. Jego ręka się omsknęła i poleciał za kraty prosto do sąsiedniej celi, gdzie swą rezydencję miał Śnieżny Wilk. Strosząc swój grzbiet i warcząc, Śnieżny Wilk zaczął podchodzić do barda. Nie widząc innej drogi ucieczki, bard wrzasnął: „Pomocy! Pomocy!” Śnieżny Wilk wyszeptał: „Zamknij się albo nas wszystkich wywalą.” de:Eine fragwürdige Geschichte vom Kristallturm en:A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower fr:Histoire douteuse de la Tour de Cristal ru:Сомнительный рассказ о Хрустальной Башне Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki